1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon-containing compound which is useful for the formation of insulating materials such as insulating films. In more detail, the invention relates to a composition for forming an insulating film which can form a coating film having a uniform thickness suitable as an interlaminar insulating film material in semi-conductor devices, etc., hardly generates cracks, and is excellent in dielectric constant characteristics, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interlaminar insulating films in semi-conductor devices, etc., there have hitherto been frequently used silica (SiO2) films formed by the vacuum process such as the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. In recent years, for the purpose of forming a more uniform interlaminar insulating film, coating type insulating films containing a hydrolysis product of a tetraalkoxysilane as the major component, which are called as “SOG (spin-on-glass) film”, are also used. Also, following the progress of high integration of semi-conductors, etc., low dielectric constant interlaminar insulating films containing a polyorganosilixane as the major component, which are called as organic SOG, are developed.
Also, there is attempted a method for coping with both heat resistance and low dielectric constant by introducing an adamantly group on siloxane (see JP-A-2000-302791).
However, following the progress of higher integration and multi-layered structure, more excellent electrical insulating properties between conductors are required, and interlaminar insulating film materials having a lower dielectric constant and having excellent crack resistance, heat resistance and resistance to chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) are required.